A Ride To Hell
by Dkdaman01
Summary: i thought that this was a little creepy... so here you go... yeah


A Ride To Hell

By: De'Kwan Williams

Tommy Heckler was just an ordinary fifteen year old. His father, Jefferson Heckler, a proud single father, and a police chief, was out one day to by a car from a police auction. But what he doesn't know what all this car can do**…**

" Hey dad. What's up?" Tommy said to his dad as he walked in the door.

"Nothing really except that we just got a new car."

"No… for real? Where did you get it from?" Tommy said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Watch your mouth young man and I got the car from the police auction. They said it came from an old voodoo woman that had put a "curse" on it before she was arrested-"

"Yeah… cursed. And do you believe that dad." Tommy said while he played his psp and twirled his long dirty blonde hair. " So dad what is for diner?"

"What ever I cook is for dinner now go set up the table, and take a shower before dinner."

"Okay… and dad promise me that you will not burn down the house."

"Okay", said Tommy's dad while he walked into the kitchen.

* * * * * * * *

They were sitting around the table when Tommy's dad said how was school.

" Well… it was magical and marvelous, and you would not believe what happened… I learned something."

" Ha-ha very funny but I am serious how was your day at school."

"Dad come on it is the same thing everyday I go learn a little a then I'm out of school and in the house trying to get the car. Which brings up a question can I borrow the car."

" How many times do I have to tell you, no you can not use the car and, matter fact I want you never to get in that car with out me inside of it-"

"But dad come on I am getting my license and I need to practice before the exams-"

"I said no. So now that you are done eating go wash the dishes and get ready for bed."

* * * * * * * *

"Dad is such a dull," Tommy said while I tossed his soccer ball up into the air. "Man I cant wait until I move so I can get my own car and do what ever I want to. Yeah that is what I am going to do."

Later that night around 12 in the morning…

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

"What was that," Tommy said waking up in a cold sweat. "Where is that light coming from? Wait…" Tommy said as he walked up to the window, "That light is coming from the …car?!" As Tommy walked towards the car the he couldn't exactly tell if he was still asleep or not.

When Tommy woke up he realized that he was in the car. "Holly crap, how'd I get in here, well however I got in here I got to get out before dad-"

"Tommy, I thought I told you that you can't step a foot by the car."

"I know," Tommy said, " I was in my bed last night, and when I woke up I was here."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this bud, but your grounded."

"Dad… come on I didn't even do it."

"Ay… I don't want to hear that. So no T.V. for a month and like I said, don't step a foot by this car.

"Okay dad."

* * * * * * * *

Later that night…

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

"Holly crap," Tommy said running to the window. "No man, it's the car. Let me just check and see what is going on this time." The closer Tommy got to the car the horn started to hunk. And the closer he got the louder the horn seemed to get. And as he reached the car it all just stopped, and the door swung open.

"This doesn't mean good news," Tommy said in a high-pitched squeal. As he sat in the seat the door closed and the seat buckled wrapped around him and clinched on to him to the point that he passed out.

The next morning…

" What did I tell you, not to get into the car? And then you disrespect me twice within the same week. That is it you are grounded till further notice."

"What… wait… dad I can explain-"

" I am sorry son, but no, I don't want to hear it no go to your room and I don't want to hear a peep from you until I get home. Okay?"

"Okay."

As Tommy walked into the house he tried to get it right him self. Was it just a dream and he is sleep walking, or was it real. If it was real then why didn't his dad wake up from the sound?

"Next time that happens again I got to be prepared. So I will bring a knife to cut the belt buckle next just in case it tries to do the same thing again, and a tape recorder to prove dad that I am not crazy. I will prove him alright; I will prove him."

* * * * * * * *

That same night…

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

"Okay this is it, this is the last night I will stand for this," Tommy said grabbing the knife and the tape recorder off of his desktop. As Tommy rush down the stairs he kept telling himself, " just run in get the evidence and then get right back out." As Tommy jumped into the car the seat belt began to wrap around him. The belt wrapped tighter and tighter to the point he could barely breath. Luckily Tommy had remembered the knife and quickly began to cut the belt.

"Okay cut the belt… check… okay now I just got to recorded what was going on for dad… check-"

The car jerking and heading off out of the drive- way suddenly interrupted him.

"What- wait- what is going on?" Tommy terrified out of his mind. " What is going on I can't control the car."

As Tommy tried to get control of the car, the car was speeding toward a tree. When Tommy saw the route of the car he did everything he could to get out of there, but the door was locked.

" Oh…shit…" Tommy screamed covering his face before impact.

* * * * * * * *

"Tommy… Tommy… I guess he walked to school," Tommy's dad said as he walked out of the house and stepped into the car.

Tommy's dad found out that Tommy was missing days later, but never found out what had happened that night. He found the tape recorder but wasn't sure what it was. But…you know…you know…


End file.
